


Naptime

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Bucky enjoys a nap with his pregnant wife.





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt afteriwake gave me.

The first thing Bucky did when he walked into the apartment was roll up his sleeves. It was almost a hundred degrees outside and while the general public embraced him as an Avenger, he still didn’t feel comfortable showing his arm to most people.

The second thing he did was look for his wife.

He found Nat in their bed, laying on her side as she slept, one arm over her swollen stomach. She was due any day now and comfortable sleeping positions were mostly a thing of the past. Sleeping all night was therefore impossible, so she stuck to several naps a day.

Stripping down to his boxers, he then got into bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his face, as always, magnetically drawn to where her neck met her shoulder. Nat sighed in her sleep and he held her closer.

He didn’t plan to fall asleep but the next thing he knew, Nat was softly calling his name. He opened his eyes to his arm still around her.

“You gotta let me up,” she murmured. “Unless, that is, you want a puddle under both of us.”

He let go and she slowly, awkwardly got out of bed and waddled (though he knew better than to call it that out loud) to the bathroom. Not fully awake yet, he grabbed her pillow and pulled it close then buried his nose in her scent.

“You know,” she said from the doorway, amused, “if you two want to be alone…”

Bucky lifted his head to grin at her. “You know you’re the only one for me, _krasotka_.”

Nat chuckled as she eased herself onto the bed again. “I hardly feel that way right now.”

He gently pulled her into his arms. “You’ll feel more like yourself again after the twins come.”

“Yeah, but then I’ll be too busy taking care of three babies to care.”

“Hey.” He faked a pout and Nat just laughed. “You know I’ll do just as much as you,” he murmured when she calmed down.

“I know,” she murmured, grinning. “You’ll be the most hands-on dad ever. Are we still naming them Stephanie and Samantha?”

Bucky grinned. “Yep. Steve and Sam are thrilled and the whole team wants to take turns babysitting.”

“Mmm. That’ll give us a chance to try for the next one.”

“Natasha Barnes, you read my mind.”


End file.
